Envious
by elss
Summary: They became the King and Queen of Gotham City, and God help anyone who disrespected the Queen. The Joker gets a little bit jealous. One shot, Joker x Harley.


"Where the hell is he?"

The blonde headed figure paced around her room, occasionally stopping to glare out her window into the darkness – lit up only by the lights in their pool.

Harley Quinn – queen of Gotham city, wild card, and of course the girlfriend to the one and only Joker – checked the time and pouted.

 _Why isn't he home yet? Where could he be?_

She decided to go downstairs and ask one of his henchman that stayed in the house if he had heard anything. She threw on one of the Joker's tops over her black lace underwear and porcelain white skin, and went downstairs. Of course she would have to cover herself up around his henchmen, even though it was _her_ house. She knew if any of the guards saw her in her underwear, J was sure to find out and it was certain that they would soon be killed. J had no remorse, of course he didn't – he was the Joker, after all.

"Hey?" she called out, walking into the kitchen. She looked around for any of the men, and decided to sit down on the counter. In her head, she counted the seconds.

 _One…two…thr-_

Before she could even finish her sentence, one of the henchmen she knew well – Daniel – rushed in. She knew it wouldn't take long until someone ran in. They were so scared of the Joker that they wouldn't take any risks to disobey Harley, even when he wasn't around.

"Harley? Are you okay?" He stated, looking up at the kitchen clock as he said it. Harley hopped off the counter, and swung around to open the fridge door. She looked inside, and pulled out a tub of ice cream – chocolate, of course.

"Yeah, I was just wonderin'" she started, getting a spoon for the draw and digging it in to the hard, cold ice cream. "do you know where Mistah.J is?"

She took the whole spoon in her mouth at once, and smiled at the taste. Nothing better than ice cream at 11 at night.

"Well he had a meeting at the club I thought," Daniel shifted, sitting down and looking at Harley eating her ice cream – disapproving.

"Yeah but he said he was gonna' be home by 9 'cause it was an early meeting, and so I thought yeah maybe he'd be a little late because ya' know, it's J. But he's not here and I'm just worryin'. I've tried phoning him but he's not picking up."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Harley. Have you tried phoning Johnny as well?"

Johnny Frost, Joker's right hand man. Harley was close with him, the only henchman that J actually let her be properly close with.

Harley nodded.

"Six times. Didn't pick up once." She said, eating her ice cream at the same time – digging the spoon in the food harder and more violent each time. Daniel could see she was getting worked up, her face frowned with everything she said and she looked a mix of concerned, pissed off, and ready to kill.

"Okay, well why don't you try and sleep? Relax? Anything?" Daniel suggested. Harley rolled her eyes.

"No, not really feeling that." She said bluntly, like a child arguing with a parent. Daniel sat opposite her, resting his head on his hand – elbow on table.

"Well I'm not planning on sleeping any time soon I'm working night shift, why don't you just stay up with me and wait for him?"

Harley looked at the door, and then back at Daniel. She knew that J probably wouldn't be coming in anytime soon, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep or relax. She so agreed.

"Yeah sure, why not."

For hours, they sat there talking. They talked about his job, how hard J was on the henchmen. How he used his power to scare them – Daniel knew he shouldn't be saying anything like this to her but her blue eyes invited him in. He couldn't stop looking at her. Harley noticed this, and was a bit uncomfortable but brushed it off.

They spoke about Harley and J's relationship. She never understood J's logic. She never truly knew what he felt about her. Of course, she loved him to bits. There's not a word to describe how she felt, not a number big enough to display her love for him. But where did she stand with him? Whenever they argued, he always stormed off as if he didn't care. She was always the one to come to him and apologise. People looked at their relationship and wondered how Harley did it, but she couldn't imagine her life without him. They spoke about life in Gotham, and anything that had recently happened.

"Ya' not tired yet?" Harley asked, stretching out her arms. Daniel shook his head, and stood up.

"No, I could never get tired with you around." He started to slowly walk towards where she sat. "You deserve so much more than him, Harley. You deserve a normal life."

Harley watched him, sat still. She knew she could easily take him, but she waited to see if he made any further moves. He eventually made it so he was standing behind her. He leant down, and put his mouth to her ear.

Just as he was about to whisper something to her, the kitchen door opened. A tall, muscular figure stood there. Classic white button top, black trousers and _green hair._

" _How convenient_ " Harley thought.

J stood there, staring at Daniel with a fury. He was angry, but he never showed it like normal people did. He started to laugh that signature Joker laugh, the laugh Harley knew and loved best. Daniel, now stood up straight and a step back from Harley, started to laugh nervously. He felt inclined to go along with J's laugh, thinking maybe he got off the hook? Maybe the Joker admired the fact that he took interest in his own girl.

"Well, Daniel. I see you've got the eyes for Harls, here. Pretty, little Harls." The Joker walked closer, clapping his hands almost with excitement. He ran a hand through his hair, and extended his arms. "Do you want her, Daniel? Do you want my Harley? The infamous Harley Quinn? The Joker's girl herself?"

The Joker spoke through his grill, gritted hard – his jaw clenched. Harley still sat there, hands on her lap watching J's every move. She was scared, she could see through his act. She knew he did this all the time. When he was angry with someone, he never showed it. It was all about deception. But at the same time, she wanted to know whether J usually cared. When they usually do this plan, he knows about it. But now it was actually happening, so unexpectedly, would he still react the same? Would he react like any other time? Despite her thoughts, she knew how this game went, and decided to play along. She stood up, and walked around Daniel putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You want me?" She asked, looking up at him. She fluttered her eyes, twirled her hair around her finger, and smirked. She could feel J's eyes behind her burning into her skull, this is how she knew she was doing everything right.

J was burning with rage. How dare this man – no, boy – think he could try it on with _his_ girl. His queen. He couldn't understand who he thought he was, but he knew that Daniel obviously wasn't aware what he was capable of. Seeing Harley going along with it worked him up more. Of course, he knew this was all an act and Harley often did this with clients to trick them into something. She knew exactly what she was doing, and so did J – yet something still irked him. Something still was working him up. He loved Harley, despite never saying it, and she was of course his. This kid who claimed to work for him had no right to be like that. Thoughts rushed through his head, his anger increasing with every passing second. He was the King of Gotham, not just some person whose girl could easily be taken. She was the Queen. No one messes with the King and Queen.

Suddenly, Harley was pushed out the way and Daniel fell to the floor with a shot. She turned around and saw J with a gun in his hand, the bullet unloaded into Daniel's head. She smiled at him, and went to run and hug him.

"Where have you been, puddin'! I missed y- "

"Don't." He grabbed her arm, and spun her round to look at Daniel on the floor. "What happened?" He asked, demanding an answer – keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"Um, I was waiting for you to come home. You said you'd be home at 9, it's 1 am. What happened with you? Anyway, he just kept me company – I didn't know he was gonna do that."

The Joker run a hand through his hair again, obsessed with his appearance and tried to clear his mind. He was angrier with her than anything. She knew how to kick, to punch – she wasn't an amateur.

"I love ya', puddin'. You know I wouldn't ever do anything like that." Harley added, knowing he was getting angry.

Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her into him, his lips meeting hers in the exchange. They kissed, tongues clashing. He held her hair, pushing her head further into his. She couldn't help but smile as they kissed. He pulled away and turned around, pacing. He was angry at Daniel of course, how a henchman betrayed him. But he wasn't as mad, more jealous.

"Starting tomorrow, I gotta train up the henchmen a little more. They seem to be thinking they can get away with a lot. And so do you, Harley Quinn." He turned back to her, and picked up her chin with his hand.

"I am sorry, baby. I didn't mean anythin'." Her Brooklyn accent came out strong. J shook his head.

"Harls, you're hard work, you know that." He kissed her forehead. "Frost? Johnny!"

Suddenly Johnny Frost came in, and eyes went straight to the body on the floor. This was no shock for him, this was a daily occurrence.

"Straight on it, boss." He didn't even have to be asked what to do, he just called a few men and they all helped get rid of the body.

"Now we're alone…" J growled into Harley's ear. She smiled and laughed, grabbing him and going up to kiss him. He picked her up so she straddled him, and they both stared into eachothers eyes.

"You drive me crazy, J." she said with a smile.

"You're already crazy." He said, placing her onto the counter. "You need to stop making me so jealous; killing someone was not how I planned on finishing this night."

"It's how you finish every night, J."

"Yeah, you've got a point there. Bed?"

They walked upstairs into the bedroom, and he picked her up again bridal style and threw her onto the bed.

"You're insane, Quinn." He said, taking a curl of her hair and taking it in his fingers – tangling it round. She smiled, pulling him closer to her so he was now laying on the bed next to her. When they laid together, it was like heaven. Their escape from the hectic lifestyle. They always joked about being normal when they did stuff like this, and despite them both being put off the idea of normal – they loved it. J, of course, was hesitant to the love 'stuff' but he loved it deep down. They both craved the love and attention from eachother. They could never have these moments with anyone other than eachother.

They were never like this in front of people, their love stayed hidden. Of course, people knew they were together and knew of the Joker's jealous side – but they never saw the care and love they have for each other. He once again pulled her hair towards him and kissed her, this time gently and with care.

"So where were ya' tonight anyway, puddin?" Harley said, pulling away from the kiss much to J's dislike.

"It doesn't matter, just a business overran the time – some jumped up kid thought he could try and make a new deal with me and it got out of hand."

"Nothing that's not normal then."

There was a slience – a comfortable one.

"I live for these moments together, Harls." J said, staring into her deep blue eyes. He loved eye contact with her, mainly because of the shade of her eyes. The way they glistened in the light, the way they lit up when she saw him.

"I love these moments." She said, moving into his body more to be held closer.

They smiled at eachother. They really were like two teenagers in love. They sat up, and J traced lines up and down Harley's leg.

"So, Miss Quin. Would you care to join me in bed?" he asked, pulling the top she was wearing off whilst smirking.

"Of course, mistah J."

"Only on one condition though."

"Anything."

"Never make me jealous again."

"Anything for you, J."


End file.
